Enchanted
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: Seto Kaiba is required to find a bride in less than a month thanks to his vicious stepfather Gozoboro, or else Mokuba... Seto K. X OC. Please READ and REVIEW! -Not good with summaries FYI!-
1. Prologue

**~*~*~M.N.A.~*~*~**

**YOU STEAL MY STORY, I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!**

_**..Enchanted..**_

**I was watching a movie... and this came to mind. ^^ It may oddly remind many of you of a story you knew very well as a child. Reviews and concrit welcome! **

**This is only my third story...and all of them are 'in progress' at the moment. Don't worry! I'll still be updating the others! This is just one I had to get out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine... Would I really have to write fanfictions about it? Hell no. My ideas would BE the show. Though it wouldn't be as brilliant as it is ^^ So all credit goes to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi! Round of applause folks!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

IMPORTANT:

No need to read this first section if you wish – it's only the prologue and gives some light on Sakura's (one of the main characters) history. You will slowly understand what this may be called by some a "parody" of. ^^ However, you may skip ahead to the next chapter if you wish not to read the prologue. ^^

**-**

*10 Years Ago*

"Daddy, what will my new mommy be like?" asked a hopeful Sakura, as she was tucked into bed by her father.

Her father looked at her adoringly and gave a small smile. "She's wonderful Sakura. And she has two daughters – so now you'll have sisters like you always wanted." A far away look was in his eyes as he spoke.

The small brunette looked up at her father, smiling earnestly. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "Ooooh when will they be here?"

Her father laughed at her excitement and reaction, and replied, "Tomorrow. But right now-" he poked her nose lovingly, "It's time for you to go to bed. We have to get up bright and early tomorrow to greet our new family."

"Okay daddy," Sakura smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," the reply came as her father turned on her night light, and closed the door behind him as he left.

As Sakura happily fell asleep, she didn't hear the violent coughs emitted from her father throughout the night.

_-The Next Day-_

Sakura woke up extra early – it had been torture all night awaiting for her new family members. Not wanting to make a bad impression, the bright blue eyed girl took a shower all by herself -not bothering to call her father to check for the evil merman in the bathtub; she was too excited to be scared.

After wearing the dress their maid had set out for her, Sakura attempted again and again to do her hair in the satin ribbon, resulting in nothing but tangling her hair further. As she proceeded to her fifty-millionth attempt, the door bell rang.

Sakura could hear their butler opening the door and greeting their guests, and her father's voice joined the medley of voices.

Forgetting the ribbon tangled in her wavy hair, Sakura ran downstairs excitedly, gasping and looking extremely unkempt as she greeted the three females. One -the mother she presumed- had high cheekbones and a bird-like nose that arched outwards and oddly complimented her extremely horrendous face. Her bony features were topped off with a long fur coat and her hair pulled back and tied in an extremely fancy twist. A golden wing was in each ear, completing the set that went with the golden crow pendant in the necklace the lady wore around her stick-like neck.

Her two daughters appeared to be the same ages as Sakura. Both were wearing matching fancy dresses – one in pink and the other green. Ribbons -not unlike the one Sakura attempted to wear- were wrapped properly in their hair. The one in the pink dress looked at her in disgust, and the other's face was hidden in the shadows as she looked at her mother – probably awaiting instructions.

Sakura smiled at the group. Finally she would have a real family again – a complete family. She missed her mother oh-so dearly. And if that accident hadn't happened 4 years ago, when Sakura had only been a mere 2 year old, she would still be here. But alas, that was fate, and Sakura only hoped that this new lady would bring her father happiness and for once, a smile on his face- and that her daughters and herself could become good friends.

Before anyone could get a word in, the trio waltzed in, not awaiting invitation and leaving behind an awed Sakura and a flustered father.

_-A Week Later-_

The wedding had gone well, and the family was returning home. Sakura was ecstatic- the newcomers in their lives seemed so kind and polite, she couldn't wait for the fun they'd all have together.

-

Later that night, Sakura looked worriedly at her father who was lying on the couch in pain. His face was pale white and flushed, and the fever he had was rising instead of getting better. The coughing fits had returned, and Sakura -whom had never witnessed them before- was cowering in fright. "Papa?" She asked him, frightened. "Daddy?" But no response came, only more coughs that seemed to be dumping out the man's soul with every gasp.

She began to cry over her father, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes and falling onto the blanket he was wrapped in.

She almost screamed in surprise when an arm grasped her own. "Sa-ku-ra," her father rasped. "Take care of your-self." Another cough. "Dog-eared, a-and m-many l-eafed th-th-through pages are the answer." More coughs. "Always remember that. And that, I. Love. You."

Her father's violent shaking ceased, and his face seemed almost tranquil now. "Daddy?" Sakura asked, extremely terrified now. "Daddy?" She began to prod him, and he didn't move. She stuck her hand in front of his mouth, but the hot air was gone. Nothing came. She began to cry loudly. Her wound was cut deep.

Evelina came in from the room one door over and was prepared to begin yelling at Sakura for the racket when she saw her new husband lying on the couch... limp. She walked over to him -and not gently- grabbed his hand. She checked for a pulse and found none.

Then, she turned over so she was facing a teary-eyed Sakura. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU VICIOUS LITTLE GIRL?!" she screamed. "FOR ONCE, YOU COULDN'T LET ME BE HAPPY IN MY LIFE COULD YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU!"

Sakura began crying further, her face soaked in tears. She tried to explain to Evelina what had happened, but Evelina just wouldn't listen – she needed someone to blame.

That was when Sakura realized, that the happy family she had envisioned was a lie -alas, it would never come to be.


	2. Thief!

**~*~*~M.N.A.~*~*~**

**YOU STEAL MY STORY, I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!**

_**..Enchanted..**_

**DISCLAIMER: Yugioh belongs to it's rightful owner; Kazuki Takahashi. The one that we are all thankful to for creating the brilliant Seto Kaiba. ^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Present Day**

Sakura was out, picking berries from the forest in the backyard – the most reasonable chore from the many tiresome (and sometimes painful) ones her stepmother gave her today. She wore a beige dress that was covered in dirt from kneeling on the ground and sweeping the chimney, and her face matched the outfit's cleanliness.

After she had finished picking the berries, Sakura began to walk home; gloomily awaiting the ongoing ordering that would await her. How there had been a time in her life -even if it had been just a small one- that she had believed Evelina was nice; the thought escaped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto, you are getting married and that. is. FINAL." Gozoboro looked at his stepson disapprovingly and -what was that other emotion that could be seen so clearly? -HATE.

"NO. I'm NOT. Gozoboro, I shall not get married and that is FINAL. This is MY life. You can't control every single aspect of it! Who do the hell do you think you are? My father?" The last part ended with Seto Kaiba spitting at his stepfather's feet.

A hand grabbed the collar of Kaiba's trench coat, and Gozoboro looked at his son menacingly, making up for his his -in contrast to Seto Kaiba's extremely tall height- height difference in monstrosity. "You would do well to obey me. Remember, I can prevent you from being heir of Kaiba Corp. at any time, and then you'll be thrown on the streets."

A wry smile escaped Kaiba's lips. "You think I care? I DON'T WANT TO BE THE HEIR TO KAIBA CORP." he replied, disgusted. "In fact, now that I'm the legal age to become a guardian, Mokuba and I don't need you anymore."

Gozoboro glared at the brunet. If looks could kill, Kaiba would have been dead a thousand times. "As long as I am on this Earth, Mokuba will stay with me. And I know that you would not leave without your brother Seto." The vicious old man barked at Seto, "and if you do not marry someone by the end of the month, I will... I will throw you out, and lock Mokuba up until his legal age allows him to do otherwise." Gozoboro knew he was hitting Kaiba's soft spot. Hurting Mokuba meant hurting Seto.

"Fine, I'll STAY. But," he began, seething.

Gozoboro quirked up his eyebrows mockingly. "Oh?" he asked.

"I will marry the woman of MY choice."

Gozoboro laughed at his proposition. "Fine," he replied. As long as Kaiba had a wife, he would be under Gozoboro's control. After all, any woman could be bought over to betray her husband with cash.

As pleased with the arrangement as he could be for having to find love in a month, Kaiba set out, deciding to walk. It would definitely give him time to think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye Sakura!" Came the call of one of the cooks in the kitchen as Sakura returned home.

"Yeah Antonio?" she called back as she set down her coat.

"The mistress wants more groceries. Y'ar to go out and get 'er some. Da list is on da counter."

"Alright Antonio, I'll see you! Bye!"

"Hasta la vista!" came the reply from the Spaniard.

Taking her black pea coat once more, Sakura set out with purse in hand, deciding to walk. The day was lovely, and the time alone would give her some peace for once rather than the constant shouting that was about her all day – mainly orders from the stepmother.

Walking peacefully for a while, Sakura felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around questioningly.

A man in a dark blue trench coat handed her her purse.

Being in a tired mood as it was and used to this, Sakura glared at him weakly. "Look, give back whatever you stole. I've been hit with the steal-the-cash-and-return-the-purse-like-you're-a-good-person trick a little too many times. What did you take? My earrings? My cards? What?" She tapped her foot impatiently, losing her patience by the second.

The young man – who was perhaps a year older than herself- looked at her in shock and surprise. He replied just as coolly, with a controlled hint of coldness at the disprespect she gave him. "Watch who you're talking to. For your information, I am not a thief, go ahead, check your purse."

And check it she did, feeling heat rush up to her face as she realized her mistake. "I-I'm sorry," she said to the handsome brunet, distrust still in her voice. She knew that there always was a reason behind men's motives, and as _extremely _handsome as he may be, she knew that either he would now invite her to dinner or, she was missing something from her purse /pocket that she had overlooked earlier.

Abruptly breaking the few second silence, Sakura -not giving the man another glance- said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd best be headed to my destination." She walked off in the opposite direction, continuing her walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba was left behind, staring at her in shock, and amusement. His mind then reverted back to the topic at hand. _Married? I'm expected to get married in a month! Or else Mokuba... _his facial expressions turned grim. He could not let that happen. _But love.. how the hell can I find love -the right woman- in less than a month! It's damn near impossible._ _Gozoboro doesn't want me to find the girl of my dreams. He wants me to find some annoying pesky woman who will do everything he says. I suppose that'll be my last resort... for Mokuba. _

When Kaiba finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at where he was going, he realized that the beautiful greenery was slowly disappearing as a supermarket came into sight. And somehow, this reminded him of the astounding young woman he had met earlier. _She didn't even recognize me! _He thought ironically. He was thankful, relieved, and … there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. Would more people behave like that towards him if they didn't realize who he was? He hoped so. He had enjoyed the encounter. Enjoyed the feeling of being recognized as a … person rather than a 'celebrity'.

The aroma of fresh fruits seeped away from the baskets of happy grocery shoppers who were exiting, and Kaiba put back on his cold demeanor; his mask, as he always did in the face of public, and began walking forth. Yet even he couldn't keep a small smile from escaping him, at the thought of that girl.


	3. Arrogant

**~*~*~M.N.A.~*~*~**

**YOU STEAL MY STORY, I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!**

_**..Enchanted..**_

**DISCLAIMER: This story may be mine, but all Yugioh characters found within it, and the lovely city of Domino...and anything else I may use from Yugioh that I cannot recall at the moment belong to their brilliant creator; Mr. Kazuki Takahashi!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Sakura rushed to finish making breakfast for her _adoring _family, so that she could change out of these filthy clothes and go to school in her uniform. The school that _she _had to get a scholarship just to get in, whereas her stepmother payed for her other daughter's so loving and welcomely.

Finally arriving at school, Sakura entered through the large double doors and following her schedule, walked to her homeroom class. For a junior, she was extremely focused on her grades. As she sat in her seat, awaiting the other students to arrive so that class could began, she heard an announcement on the intercom. She strained her ears to hear the tinny voice. What was that? Something about all students coming to the grand auditorium. _So much for class. _

When she finally arrived there, she realized why she had not seen anyone else in her classroom nor in any others. The entire school filled the large auditorium, and the principal was awaiting impatiently upon the stage. The lady blew a whistle into the microphone, gaining silence from the students.

And she began to speak in her commanding voice.

"Now students of Domino High. Our school has decided to partake in a very special event; it is known as child-for-a-day event. We have paired up all the high schoolers randomly in girl-boy selections. Your partner may be any grade – not necessarily your own. The only factor we actually took into fact in these random pairings...are grades." A groan was emitted from the student body. "The pairings have been posted once in each wing of the school. Each pairing has been designated to come in one of the four smaller auditoriums. Please do so in the next-" she checked her watch. "-half an hour."

The students began scrambling out of their seats and towards the exits. _A partner? And what is this event? Never heard of such a thing. I guess... we'll see. _As she walked towards the exits herself, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she realized it was the principal who was still at the stage. Curious as to why she was called, she walked towards her.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked the principal, confused.

"Ms. Takashi, it seems there has been a slight problem and your name was not posted on the board. However, you have been paired up with-" she checked her clipboard for the millionth time. "-Seto Kaiba." She motioned to the cold aura with a look of extreme disbelief and an air of arrogance sitting in one of the front seats. "Here is your assignment – you have no need to go to one of the other auditoriums now that you have gotten your information."

Sakura was confused. Why was her name not on the list? And Seto Kaiba? Wasn't he the owner of some multi-billion company? Oh great, she was paired with a rich snob.

As Sakura walked away, Ms. Suki shook her head. She knew the real reason the girl hadn't had her name on the list. Because, she knew that it would not cease to trouble both Mr. Kaiba and the unfortunate girl; due to his fan-bases and those extremely obsessed with him. She hoped that this endeavor would go as well for the pair as it would for the rest of the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking over to Seto Kaiba, she realized with a sharp jolt that he had been the one whom had returned her purse the other day. She gulped, for she now realized the extremity of her mistake.

Kaiba looked up, feeling a presence near him and near-scowled. He thought the fan-girls would've been taken care of, yet here was another.

"Look," he began coldly. "If you're here for an autograph or for some other stupid reason, LEAVE."

Sakura looked up at him in shock. What the hell? Ironically, it seemed that their roles from their last encounter had been reversed. However, it seemed he did not recognize her – not one would, for previously she had been in a sooty dress whereas now she was in the proper, clean school uniform.

"Look YOU EGOTISTICAL LITTLE JERK." She began, angry for him thinking so lowly of her. "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR PATHETIC FAN GIRLS. I MERELY CAME HERE BECAUSE MS. SUKI TOLD ME TO, BECAUSE WE ARE PARTNERS IN THIS ASSIGNMENT. HOW I COULD HAVE ACTUALLY HOPED THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE THIS MUCH OF A SNOB, I DON'T KNOW. IT SEEMS MY HOPES HAVE ALREADY GONE DOWN THE DRAINS."

Kaiba blinked at her in surprise. Ah so she was the one who would be his partner for this assignment. As for how to respond to her, he had no idea – he was stunned. The only thing he had managed to sputter out in his cold demeanor was -and it seemed even the coldness was seeping away slightly- " Have I met you before?"

Sakura froze. She could not let him think she had been that sooty girl, or else he would not respect her at all. "Of course not," she stated, her face flushed slightly from lying.

Kaiba's mind was thinking. "Oh," was all the reply he gave.

The brunette girl looked up at the young man who would be her partner. "So what grade are you in anyways?" she asked, attempting to restore the peace – after all, they couldn't possibly work together if they kept arguing.

Kaiba blinked at her. He had thought everyone knew everything about him, the way those annoying paparazzi kept pushing into his life. "The twelfth," he replied, blinking.

"Oh." Another silence.

_So I'm stuck with a big-headed senior. Just great. _But the bright-blue eyed girl would _try _to make the best of this.

"Alright," she said, pulling the papers out of the envelope Ms. Suki had handed her. "It seems we are to go to the Domino Adopting Agency and take care of an orphan for the day." She was bewildered. She had never heard of such an assignment, though she didn't mind it.

At the mention of the agency, it seemed that Kaiba tensed and relaxed all at once – he clenched his fists tighter so that his knuckles were white, he laid back into the chair -less stiff-, and yet his handsome face held no expression whatsoever.

"So I guess we should...be heading over to the agency," Sakura stated awkwardly, mentally thinking _what was that about?_

"Fine," Kaiba replied as he got up.

What was with the one-word answers? The brunette gave a "hmph" as she made her way ahead of the cold CEO – leaving him surprised. _'Hmph'? What did I do now? It seems this girl is full of surprises. _

Easily catching up to her with his long strides, he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. "Now what is it?" he asked coldly. His tone then turned curious. "What did I do now?"

The girl who stood only at a mere 5' 5" next to his 6' 2" figure ran out of words to say. What could she say? That she found him arrogant? She could... but she had to work with him for the day, and decided to hold the peace. However, it seemed that Kaiba could read her too well.

"You find me arrogant, don't you?" he demanded incredulously.

She didn't reply and finally becoming aware of their surroundings, realized they were only a few more minutes away from the orphanage. She quickened her pace.

The rest of the walk to the Domino Orphanage was silent, both in thought. Finally arriving there, they spoke to the lady at the front desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at Kaiba, astounded, as he sat across from her reading a book to the young Akito they were in charge of.

In front of the boy, Seto Kaiba was so much more human; so much warmer. His cold facade was gone, just like in their first encounter, when she had met him by surprise.

Still... she wasn't about to change her mind on him. He was a jerk, and she was sure she'd never see him again after the day was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their walk back to the high school at the end of the school day, Sakura and Kaiba did not speak. It was awkward – after all, what was there to say?

Eventually, Sakura glanced at Kaiba and realized his cold demeanor was back; she could tell by his expression and his strides.

Out of no where, she blurted out, "Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

The sapphire-eyed CEO looked up in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Excuse me?" he demanded coldly, amused as ever at her randomness.

Sakura didn't flinch under his gaze as much as she could practically feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks. "Look mister. One minute you're reading to a kid and being all nice and warm, and the next you're cold and mysterious. What else could your problem be?"

Kaiba wanted to burst out laughing, but his cold mask prevented him from doing so. Instead, he smirked. "What do you care," was the cool reply.

Unsatisfied and extremely put off, the brunette girl stalked off towards the school doors in a rush, stumbling once or twice while doing so, and never looking back.

Seto Kaiba watched her as she disappeared inside the school. The girl was odd... and oddly familiar as well. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Glancing at the large watch on the school's tower, he realized it was the end of school. Preparing himself for his business meetings that evening, Kaiba walked off towards the awaiting limo and the chauffeur.


	4. Debating

**~*~*~M.N.A.~*~*~**

**YOU STEAL MY STORY, I HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!**

_**..Enchanted..**_

**DISCLAIMER: This story may be mine, but all Yugioh characters found within it, and the lovely city of Domino...and anything else I may use from Yugioh that I cannot recall at the moment belong to their brilliant creator; Mr. Kazuki Takahashi!**

**Inspired by Ever After. **

**If you wish for this story to continue updating at a quick pace, please REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"SAKURA. Where's dinner and that pathetic girl?" Her stepmother barked impatiently.

Sakura rushed over with the food, her face covered in sweat and flour.

"Ah, there it is. And go get cleaned up. You look disgusting."

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. _Thank you stepmother, _she thought sarcastically.

Her stepmother sighed dramatically, not touching her food yet. "Sakura, I have taken care of you, clothed you, fed you, and given you shelter and all I ask in return is that-"

Sakura cut her off. "That I be a good daughter in return. But stepmother," her voice turned fake and sickly sweet. "I _do _try. In fact, in my spare time I'm always trying to think of more ways to please you."

Evelina shooed her away. "Yes yes, now leave us be. Shoo."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

In her room, Sakura opened her books, to study for the upcoming test. Though, her mind kept reverting back to the day's events...and Seto Kaiba. _Gah! He's nothing but a snob! _

After studying for an hour, Sakura decided to go for a walk -and maybe, sit and read, as she changed into the most decent clothes she had.

After all, not many places nowadays had such a vast amount of greenery as Domino did. No, they replaced it with buildings and pollution and whatnot. Although Domino did have it's own high-tech industry, they were far off in Downtown Domino, leaving the neighborhoods all peaceful.

Taking her lengthy novel, Sakura walked into the thick forest until she found a suitable oak. Leaning against it, she opened her book and began to read from the page she was at.

Eventually, her head rose from her book, hearing footsteps. _Oh no! What if it's __**stepmother**__? _Waiting quietly, she realized that it was none other than the CEO of the grandest gaming industry, Seto Kaiba. She blinked in surprise. What was he doing here?

Kaiba seemed to ask himself the same question about the girl sitting under the oak. _Looks like I'm going to have to find a new hideout,_ he thought to himself. He had just barely escaped a history less on Kaiba Corp. When would his stepfather finally give into the fact that he already knew it all?

Walking closer, Kaiba realized that the brunette was none other than the girl he had to be partners with at school with.

Recognizing what she was reading, he asked her surprised, "You read into politics?" Only once he spoke the words did he realize that he had not added the cold tone he always did when he was in public. Well, perhaps it wasn't strange, after all he was caught off guard with her being here.

He continued. "I had imagined you to be one for romance or some other girly book." Where was that cold tone???

Looking up, he realized she seemed almost annoyed with his statement. "First of all that's entirely sexist of you. Just because I'm a girl I have to go goo-goo-gah-gah over romance? Ahaha, I don't think so. And second of all, I don't believe in love."

At this Kaiba was shocked. And at the moment, he didn't care whether his voice was or wasn't cold. He was finally having a conversation with someone as an equal – not as if he was some amazing titan or a horrid stepson. "You don't believe in love? So you don't believe that everyone has someone out there for them? Someone that they're meant to be with?"

The girl cooled down and replied calmly, "Of course not. I'll pick on my own who I'm 'supposed to be with' thanks. After all, then doesn't that mean you believe in destiny as well? And from what I've heard from Yugi and the others, you claim not to believe in destiny." She ended simply, "Then you cannot believe in love. And if you do, then you have lied to everyone for the past few years in saying that you did not believe in destiny."

Kaiba stared at her, eyes wide in surprise. She was right... but now, for once, he was confused. Now which did he believe in, both or neither? Snapping back to the situation at hand, he replied coolly, "You seem to have given this an awful lot of thought."

Sakura noted that it was not a question, it was a comment. "Well, when you've had a st-" she restarted her statement. She didn't want this guy to know who she was, and she definitely would not tell him her family story. "When the media brings out so many _love stories_, one obviously would give thought to it."

The CEO was enjoying the friendly argument. Had he ever actually thought, or spoken anything with the word "friend" in it before? "So now you're saying that you give into the media, and although you realize what they intend for you to do with advertisements and all, you do it anyways."

Her face became flushed. _Gah, there's no winning with this guy. _"Of course not, but obviously hearing so many messages of something, one would think over what all the fuss is about."

_Nice reply, _Kaiba thought to himself. Clearly this girl was far more intelligent than she seemed. He then realized that he had not asked her name yet.

"Your name?" he asked. After all, what good would it do to converse with someone you barely knew?

"Sakura T-anaka," she managed to make out. She didn't know what made her give him her mother's name rather than her own, but being the heir to Kaiba Corp. that he was, if she gave her real name, he would surely learn be able to find out about her.

A voice called out in the distance. "Sakura!" Realizing that it was one of the maids, she realized that her step family must want something.

"Well, I-I should go."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Returning home, Kaiba avoided his stepfather's office and fluidly walked upstairs. It was just about to be time for dinner, and Kaiba knew he should definitely work on perfecting his latest duel disk before then – after all, he had wasted the whole day; and chatting with some stranger no less! But still, even Seto Kaiba could not say that he had not enjoyed the conversation – it wasn't every day that he found someone intelligent to talk to. Not that he talked to many people in the first place.

Walking into his study, he could hear Mokuba's footsteps as the boy jogged towards the room. "Seto! Where've you been!"

"I was... out for a walk Mokuba."

"Oh. Well you could've told me! I was so worried, and -" noticing his brother seemed slightly different than usual, Mokuba asked worriedly, "Seto, is something wrong?"

Kaiba didn't realize he had zoned out until Mokuba brought him back to Earth. "Huh, I'm fine Mokie, now how about you go do your homework while I get some work done alright?"

"Huh?" Now Mokuba was really shocked. He realized what was different about his older brother. He seemed more at rest, though his aura was still a touch cold. And Seto hadn't called Mokuba Mokie since Gozoboro adopted them! Whatever was going on, Mokuba hoped it was doing his brother some good.

Skipping out of the room, Mokuba was thinking about what could have caused Seto to behave this way. He realized it must have to do where he had been during the day.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Sakura you rotten spoiled brat of a girl! Get over here!" Evelina eyed her stepdaughter scathingly. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "You know you were to help your stepsisters Haruka and Rei get ready! Now go help them! I've got an important meeting with Gozoboro Kaiba, and they have to look presentable in front of his son, Seto Kaiba. GO!"

As she jogged up the stairs to the dressing room, where her stepsisters were sitting impatiently, Sakura thought amusedly how the two would be going to meet the same arrogant young man she had spoken with only a few moments ago.

As she brushed Rei's frizzy hair, that was the complete opposite of her sister Haruka's, Rei barked at her. "Could you be any slower and painful-er? Gah!"

"I think it's called **more painful**."

"Oh you're going to feel pain if you don't SHUT UP! It's no wonder that so many of your _so called_ _friends _left you!"

Now that was really too harsh a blow. Sakura deeply missed the gang that she had befriended the previous year. They had all gone their separate ways now, though they planned to get together the next summer. _The next summer... over half a year away. _Tea had gotten a scholarship to a high class dance high school in New York, whose students automatically gained entry to her dream dance school. Yugi had taken the year off of school to go help his grandfather who was an archaeologist in Egypt. Joey had moved to Tokyo, to be closer to both his sister and Mai. And Tristan had gotten a job testing motorcycles, and had decided he no longer needed to go to high school.

She had been left by herself in Domino. She didn't reply to Rei and Haruka's scathing remarks. Instead, she finished helping them, and went off to her room. It was getting late, and she decided she would go to bed early this night.

**Thanks to Vampiric Dragonwriter for the review. ^^ I went back and edited some things, but the father wasn't that important a character to begin with. It was merely to show some background on the story. ^^ Your criticism was greatly appreciated.**

**And thanks to DaAmazingMeepers for reviewing! One always love to hear praise of themselves :D**

**So how's the story going? Good, bad? Needs more detail or there's too much detail?? What? Lemme know in a review! ^^ **


End file.
